<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O E-mail by DK_Alves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341444">O E-mail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves'>DK_Alves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desafio - Aprendi Algo Hoje - 2019 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artista x Fanboy, Creppypasta, Dah3, Dinâmica de Fandom, Gore, Horror, M/M, stutters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:39:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters é um famoso artista do fandom Creepypasta e tem como seu maior fã, Stan, que o acompanha todos os seus trabalhos em qualquer site que o artista, ProfessorChaos, posta. Entretanto, nenhum deles imaginou onde o interesse pelo fandom os levaria.</p><p> </p><p>SEGUNDO LUGAR NO DAH3!</p><p>Betada por: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a> &lt;3</p><p>|| Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje - DAH3 || Stutters || +18 pelo Terror || Dinâmica de Fandom || Artista e Fanboy ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Marsh/Leopold "Butters" Stotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Desafio - Aprendi Algo Hoje - 2019 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dah3 - Social Media/Dinâmica De Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O E-mail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oiii! E aí, como vão??</p><p>Bom, eu cheguei com mais uma fic pro desafio do Dah3, realizado pela <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a> e <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker"> Twecker</a> &lt;3</p><p>O tema desse sorteio foi Dinâmica de Fandom e meu casal foi Stutters.<br/>Confesso que nunca imaginei que sairia logo esses dois heheh. E eu tentei fazer algo legal, bem do estilo que amo, que é TERROR e GORE!!</p><p>Aliás, quero já deixar bem claro que HÁ CENAS PESADAS, por isso quem não gosta nem leia. Nem tem como eu avisar qual parte tem porque logo no começo temos uma pequena citação e a história vai girar em torno dela.</p><p>Bom, antes de irmos até a leitura, quero especificar meu subtema, que é:</p><p>Artista/Escritor - Fanboy</p><p>Algo que eu achei que combinaria mesmo tendo outras ideias pro tema hehehe.<br/>Aliás, há outra coisa, esse site não aceita capas, então isso é algo que vai ficar faltando como complemento na história, que é vista logo no começo, porém, isso não impede em nada e pode se aproveitar a história da mesma maneira!<br/>Certo, agora chega!</p><p> </p><p>AVISO: Essa história CONTÉM descrição de MORTE e MUTILAÇÃO, além de muito SANGUE. Então SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DESSE TIPO DE CONTEÚDO, NÃO LEIA!!<br/>Não me responsabilizo por nada, será por tua conta e risco.</p><p> </p><p>Devidamente avisados, vamos a leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>
    <em>"Lisa estava com meu namorado no parque, passando uma tarde bela juntos, quando de repente Parker aponta para algo enterrado no chão, que brilhava conforme os raios de sol o atingiam. Ao se aproximarem, percebem que ali, no meio da areia do parquinho, havia uma caixa não muito grande, cheio de detalhes na madeira maciça, trancada com um cadeado dourado, um pouco grande para fechadura.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Curiosos, ambos levaram para a pensão que do rapaz e passaram alguns minutos tentando abrir a caixa, sem sucesso algum.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Após alguns dias, Parker ligou para Lisa, relatando que finalmente conseguira abrir aquela caixa, pedindo para sua namorada o visitar para que olhasse o que havia lá.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Foi a última vez que ambos se falaram.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Como Lisa estava ocupada, não pode ir no horário pedido, no entanto, no dia seguinte, a moça começou a ficar preocupada por estar sem notícias de seu namorado há horas, coisa que não era comum, por isso ela se dirigiu até o prédio do rapaz.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Chegando lá, não encontrou nenhum porteiro ou recepcionista, tudo estava completamente silencioso, mas ela ignorou e seguiu para o primeiro andar, abrindo a porta do quarto de Parker que estava destrancada.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Assim de cruzar a entrada, Lisa notou seu namorado morto, estatelado no chão, com sangue para todos os lados. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, voltados diretamente para ela. Ele também tinha um enorme buraco em sua barriga, abaixo do umbigo, com o intestino para fora, jogado em algum ponto do cômodo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Além disso, ele segurava uma foto, que mesmo de longe era fácil de reconhecer o que havia no pedaço de papel. Era o rosto de um homem com cabelos e olhos negros, que sorria maldosamente, como se encarasse diretamente a moça assustada e arrasada em frente a porta.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Era muito assustador.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sem pensar, Lisa saiu do quarto às pressas, gritando pelo corredor para chamar atenção, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Então a moça decidiu seguir até o térreo e pedir ajuda, entretanto, assim que chegou na escada, pronta para descer, seu sangue gelou e seus olhos lacrimejaram quando no fim da escada, esperando por ela, notou o homem da imagem de instantes atrás, encarando-a maliciosamente segurando uma faca e um intestino humano, ainda pingando sangue, em suas mãos cobertas do líquido vermelho.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mais tarde, quando a polícia apareceu através de uma denúncia de que algo estava errado no prédio, a cena que os oficiais encontraram fora uma carnificina. Em seus quartos os moradores foram encontrados mortos, em posições variadas além de locais estranhos, a facadas, sem seus intestinos, todas pareciam assustadas e tentavam se esconder de alguém, assim como o pessoal da recepção.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A única vítima, que não pertencia aos moradores da pensão, uma jovem identificada como Lisa Clapton, fora encontrada na cozinha com seu abdômen aberto e sem o intestino."</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>⊳✲~~✲~~✲~~✲⊲</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Marsh admirava com atenção, completamente vidrado tanto na imagem quanto na descrição que a acompanhava, arrepiando-o com a possível cena sanguinária que se formava em sua mente, algo que apenas aquele artista em especial podia lhe causar.</p>
  <p><em>ProfessorChaos</em> era o melhor desenhista e escritor de <em>creppypasta</em> que Marsh já conhecera.</p>
  <p>Ele era fã dos trabalhos de <em>ProfessorChaos</em>, sempre o seguindo nas redes sociais e no site que o jovem costumava postar suas artes e as pequenas histórias por trás delas, marcando sempre <em>tags </em>fáceis para que suas artes chegassem até o fandom de <em>creppypasta</em>, que fora como Stan conhecera o rapaz.</p>
  <p>O moreno se lembrava bem da vez que começou a conversar com o artista pelos aplicativos, como ambos não mudavam seus <em>nicknames,</em> em todas as redes sociais, era fácil acharem um ao outro. Marsh sempre que via uma arte, às vezes o mesmo desenho que vira numa rede social anterior, ele comentava, curtia e compartilhava como podia com seus outros amigos virtuais, aumentando ainda mais a fama de <em>ProfessorChaos</em>.</p>
  <p>E como, provavelmente, o artista percebeu que sempre o mesmo usuário lhe dava feedbacks em todo lugar, o próprio <em>ProfessorChaos</em> o chamara para uma conversa no privado e desde então ambos passaram a conversar bastante, mas que sempre se limitava a histórias.</p>
  <p>As vezes aquelas conversas se estendiam para algo relacionado com a vida pessoal de ambos, porém nada muito revelador. Marsh não se importava, ele apenas ficava contente em ter um amigo artista, famoso, que adorava dividir suas histórias, artes e ideias com ele antes de realizá-las, ou também recebendo desenhos exclusivos que apenas ele possuía e ninguém mais.</p>
  <p>Era divertido, Stan era realmente muito fã do trabalho do artista, claro, tudo isso viera através de quem era <em>ProfessorChaos</em> na vida real, algo que nem o artista sabia.</p>
  <p>Marsh conheceu <em>ProfessorChaos</em> e seu trabalho casualmente, na internet, quando procurava histórias macabras que o fizessem ficar com muito medo, até que ele chegou nas artes, postada num blog qualquer com a permissão do artista. Ele se apaixonou.</p>
  <p>O moreno sempre fora um adorador de artes, de todo tipo, devido ao seu lado sensível, então ao encarar uma imagem de uma boneca, que parecia uma humana, ao lado do corpo de um homem cheio de sangue, intitulada "Namorada Amargurada", ele simplesmente se encantou <em>ainda mais</em>.</p>
  <p>Os detalhes, traços e acabamento faziam com que ele se arrepiasse, especialmente as cores usadas: preto, o branco no fundo da tela, às vezes cinza e o vermelho, que nem sempre representava o sangue e sim algo importante para a arte.</p>
  <p>Stan entrou nas redes sociais do artista, vendo tudo o que o jovem já havia feito. O seguiu, curtiu as suas fotos, comentou e começou a acompanhar o trabalho dele. Era simplesmente sua atividade favorita depois de que voltava da faculdade, como uma forma de relaxar e se divertir, que era o que fazia neste exato momento.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Stan havia acabado de voltar de sua aula, cansado e um pouco estressado devido aos acontecimentos na faculdade. Apenas queria descansar, se distrair e conversar com seu novo amigo, que sempre tinha umas histórias assustadoras sobre assombrações perambulando em universidades, quando recebera um e-mail na sua caixa de entrada de <em>ProfessorChaos</em>, onde pedia a Marsh para acessar o link e ler a história antes que o endereço expirasse — após cinco horas — para que avaliasse seu novo trabalho antes da postagem oficial.</p>
  <p>O rapaz estranhou, afinal, não era comum do artista enviar um e-mail, formal, pedindo que avaliasse uma história. <em>ProfessorChaos</em> nunca pedia avaliação, ele era autoconfiante com o que fazia e dificilmente se importava com as críticas e opiniões que ofendessem seu trabalho ou que não agradassem as pessoas, porém, imaginou que deveria ser algo grandioso, por isso, Marsh clicou no endereço em vermelho no corpo do e-mail.</p>
  <p>A página que se abriu era num site nunca visto por ele, de fundo preto, apenas com o texto e a imagem da história de letras cinzas e vermelhas. Um tanto macabra. Nem mesmo suporte, área de login ou qualquer outra coisa havia nela, como a caixa de comentário, por isso Stan se obrigou a ler a história, intitulada “A Caixa do Cadeado Dourado” e logo depois, enviar uma resposta no e-mail de <em>ProfessorChaos</em>, mostrando o quanto havia adorado a arte e sua descrição, o que sempre acontecia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>⊳✲~~✲~~✲~~✲⊲</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Olá, amiguinho! Estou aqui... pedindo que leia minha história e opine sobre ela, me respondendo aqui mesmo no e-mail... — Butters deu uma pausa, analisando o pequeno texto que acabara de escrever em seu bloco de notas, decidindo se acrescentaria alguma coisa a mais ou não.</p>
  <p>Ele estava cansado de escrever esses textos, mudando-os conforme seus usuários, apenas para que os fizessem abrir os links, mesmo sabendo que era por uma boa causa. Não só isso, mas também mudava seus desenhos e histórias para cada um, apenas porque achava que era a maneira mais fácil e segura de fazer tudo aquilo.</p>
  <p>Pelo menos ele julgava ser.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Era o décimo e-mail que escrevia, a décima e última pessoa que precisaria mandar, para que tudo acabasse, pelo menos se relacionado aos meses anteriores.</p>
  <p>Butters havia escrito pra mais de vinte pessoas até o dia de hoje, eram poucas, mas eram as principais e, claro, ele sabia que todos abriram, tinha a total certeza, já que as respostas de e-mails anteriores a estes foram satisfatórias. Como ele sempre tinha todo seu material pronto, sequer precisava começar algo do zero, exceto quando uma pessoa não se encaixava com seu repertório, que foram apenas cinco no dia de hoje.</p>
  <p>Óbvio, Stotch nem mesmo precisava fazer aquilo, ele poderia fazer tudo devagar ou mandar a mesma história para eles, no entanto, sabia que não seria nada agradável. E se eles se comunicassem e depois espalhassem sua história? Quer dizer, ele ao menos achava que se todos tivessem um e-mail sem um texto especial para cada, poderiam achar que todos ou qualquer usuário recebera e isso seria o caos.</p>
  <p>Seu <em>nickname</em> era <em>ProfessorChaos</em>, no entanto, ele preferia causar o caos ao seu favor.</p>
  <p>Bem, ele também nem mesmo precisava se envolver com tudo aquilo, afinal, dizia a si mesmo não se importar, certo? Só que era diferente de simplesmente falar, Stotch sentia uma necessidade enorme de fazer tudo o que queria, tanto que planejara nos mínimos detalhes e seus planos anteriores deram mais que certo.</p>
  <p>Como uma forma anônima de qualquer perturbação posterior, o loiro até escolhera o horário de expiração dos e-mails enviados, apenas para evitar de ser compartilhado outras vezes. Não só isso, mas também os endereços enviados só eram possíveis serem acessados apenas uma vez. Seus textos, postados <em>naquele site</em>, nem mesmo podiam ser copiados, salvos — assim como as imagens — e até mesmo não se podia salvar a imagem da tela — algo próprio do site que ele não entendia como era possível —.</p>
  <p>Não só isso, mas havia as regras do site, mas apenas aqueles que postava mas conheciam e compreendiam completamente, afinal, deveria ser assim e por isso Butters tomava todo o cuidado. Mesmo que o próprio local de postagem fosse muito bem protegido, o loiro ainda precisava se manter cuidadoso.</p>
  <p>Por isso, ele não mandava para qualquer pessoa, eram textos e imagens especiais, que apenas alguns poderiam receber e apenas deles obteria os resultados.</p>
  <p>Mas mesmo assim, ainda tinha medo que achassem uma maneira de compartilhar os textos, por isso mandava tudo ao mesmo tempo, escrevendo todos os textos antes e depois colando na área do “novo e-mail”, adicionando o endereço da pessoa desejada, que um amigo lhe ajudava a conseguir. Se tudo desse certo, em poucas horas teria suas respostas, depois não haveria nada mais para compartilhar.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Stotch deixou o texto como estava, sem ideias para acrescentar mais nada, apenas finalizou adicionando o nome de seu usuário e depois enviou para a última pessoa dessa lista, e quem sabe, desse período conturbado que vivera.</p>
  <p>O loiro suspirou após a mensagem de “enviado” surgir na tela. Agora estava tudo certo e teria descanso por alguns dias.</p>
  <p>O rapaz se levantou de sua cadeira, coçando os olhos de tanto que ficara na frente do computador e seguiu até o andar inferior de sua casa. Ele sentia suas costas doloridas, mesmo que tivesse uma postura boa, ainda incomodava demais ficar sentado por horas lendo e relendo suas histórias além de criar e-mails personalizados. Ele ainda tinha atividades da faculdade para fazer.</p>
  <p>Assim que chegou à cozinha, Butters se dirigiu até a geladeira e retirou uma garrafa de água gelada, abrindo-a e bebendo um bom gole dela. Assim que terminou, pegou um pacote de biscoito no armário e logo seguiu novamente ao seu quarto.</p>
  <p>Ele se dirigiu até a mesa, onde ficava seu computador e pegou seus livros e cadernos dentro da bolsa ao lado, no chão, retirando tudo o que era necessário para começar seu trabalho. Butters apenas suspirou já cansado de tantas resenhas chatas que faria, porém, tentava se manter alegre, especialmente pelos comentários que receberia em breve.</p>
  <p>Desligou seu computador, pegou o celular que carregava com o cabo conectado ao computador e deu play numa música instrumental, tentando relaxar.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Antes mesmo da imagem de encerramento surgir, Butters já estava focado em seu celular, procurando uma playlist calma, sem notar quando uma notificação de e-mail surgiu em sua tela.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>⊳✲~~✲~~✲~~✲⊲</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>No dia seguinte, na faculdade, Stan estava reunido com seus amigos no refeitório. Todos comiam enquanto riam de alguma coisa que aconteceu em suas aulas.</p>
  <p>O moreno mal prestava atenção nelas, principalmente por estar mais focado em uma pessoa em especial, sentado em sua frente. Marsh observava Butters sorrir amigavelmente no meio da bagunça que participava algumas vezes da conversa ou apenas observava o grupo.</p>
  <p>Marsh adorava o amigo, especialmente por saber o quanto ele era um doce com todos, mesmo quando ninguém merecia. O loiro não era só isso, porém, era sua gentileza que mais cativava as pessoas.</p>
  <p>Claro, sempre havia pessoas que não gostavam dele e o achavam bobo e inocente demais, se aproveitando do menor. Stan se lembrava bem de alguns acontecimentos e também em como o loiro sempre conseguia surpreender com suas respostas ou atitudes.</p>
  <p>E fora num desses momentos que Stan descobriu fascinado pelos desenhos de Butters.</p>
  <p>Stotch sempre foi um grande artista, desde sua infância, quando gostava de desenhar para seus amigos e nos trabalhos escolares, tendo sempre a melhor nota. Seus desenhos geralmente eram fofos e muito coloridos, algumas vezes alternavam para imagens proibidas para a idade deles, mas Butters nunca se importou.</p>
  <p>Num dia, seu gosto artístico simplesmente mudou, fazendo com que seus desenhos também se tornassem outras coisas, sendo julgado como peculiar, o que atraía atenção negativa para suas artes.</p>
  <p>Então, uns meses atrás, o amigo decidiu levar seus novos desenhos para a faculdade e mostrar ao grupo, chamando atenção de outros colegas, que sequer conheciam, que surgiram e passaram a criticar e a ofender o pequeno Stotch. O loiro simplesmente deixou que falassem, mas Marsh pôde ver como aquilo havia lhe deixado mal, triste, principalmente quando o chamavam de “doentio”.</p>
  <p>Seus amigos, no mesmo instante, defenderam-no, e durou apenas pouco tempo, já que Butters simplesmente encarou os colegas intrometidos e lhe deu as respostas necessárias para que calassem a boca. Bem, aquilo não fora o suficiente, já que mais tarde eles passaram a criticar o loiro novamente.</p>
  <p>Desde aquele dia Stotch não levara mais ou sequer mostrara suas artes para seus colegas, nem mesmo quando Cartman — um de seus amigos — pedia para ver alguns. Mesmo assim, Butters não levou mais, nem mesmo comentou e Stan também pedia, mesmo que poucas vezes, já que na primeira vez que observara os desenhos todos de tinta preta, com detalhes vermelhos na folha branca, seus olhos se cravaram nas imagens e permanecia em sua mente como se estivessem na sua frente.</p>
  <p>Elas eram realmente perturbadoras, mas o moreno havia adorado. E era apenas isso que importava.</p>
  <p>Ele simplesmente queria ver mais, saber mais, principalmente sobre o processo criativo de seu amigo e como ele chegou a criar algo daquele jeito, só que Butters sempre lhe dizia não quando o moreno insistia em ver mais desenhos, às vezes sendo até um pouco ríspido— Stotch pedia desculpas logo depois —.</p>
  <p>No entanto, Marsh eventualmente imaginava que o loiro simplesmente recusava porque o menor não gostava tanto dele, pois sempre parecia que Butters não gostava tanto de Stan quanto Stan gostava de Butters.</p>
  <p>Por isso ele, Marsh, se aquietou, ao menos até descobrir um tal de <em>ProfessorChaos</em>, ao qual reconhecera os desenhos no mesmo instante.</p>
  <p>Mas Stan nunca mencionou nada daquilo com o amigo, simplesmente permaneceu quieto e passou a ser seu <em>fã número um</em>, sempre o apoiando anonimamente, e se encantando cada vez mais pelas artes, apreciando também a aproximação que passaram a ter um com o outro.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Butters notou o olhar de seu amigo cravado nele, fazendo-o se questionar sobre o que se passava na cabeça do mais alto.</p>
  <p>Fazia algum tempo que Marsh ficava o encarando, com seus olhos azuis cobalto brilhantes, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas no fim preferia guardar para si. Butters simplesmente não se importava.</p>
  <p>Não que ele <em>não gostasse</em> de Stan para não se importar com o que o moreno pensava, porém o mais novo sempre guardava mais seus pensamentos para si do que gostava de expô-los. Por isso o loiro deixava que Stan tivesse o seu tempo para se abrir.</p>
  <p>Stan, de todo o grupo, era o mais quieto, pelo menos em relação aos seus sentimentos, já que os outros três — Cartman, Kenny e Kyle — eram do tipo abertos, sempre falando o que pensavam e o que sentiam no momento, contrastando completamente com Stan que preferia se retrair, cogitando se deveria ou não falar, se era importuno ou não, se era idiota ou não...</p>
  <p>Butters achava aquilo fofo, especialmente o lado de sensível de Stan, no qual se identificava muito, afinal, Stotch era um artista e ele tinha uma parte sensível, mesmo que agora parecesse não existir mais.</p>
  <p>Pelo menos não mais para coisas boas.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Está na hora de irmos. — Disse Kyle, já se levantando e recolhendo o lixo da mesa.</p>
  <p>— Eu não vou pra minha aula de merda. Aquele professor é um babaca! — Reclamou Cartman.</p>
  <p>— Azar o seu, vai ganhar falta e perder conteúdo importante, principalmente neste final de semestre com as provas chegando. — Stan já começava a se levantar e ajudava seu amigo a recolher a bagunça também.</p>
  <p>— Foda-se, eu vou pra casa. — Cartman também se levantou — É capaz de eu aprender mais com um vídeo no <em>Youtube</em> que um professor daqueles.</p>
  <p>Eric pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Logo não demorou muito e os outros também seguiram para suas aulas, deixando Butters e Stan para trás. Marsh, aproveitando que estava próximo do mais baixo, decidiu apenas provocar o amigo, falando sobre o e-mail de <em>ProfessorChaos</em>.</p>
  <p>Butters sabia que Stan conhecia seu perfil e seus desenhos, no entanto, o loiro não sabia quem era quem nas redes sociais, já que nem mesmo <em>MarshOctopus</em>, que tinha o sobrenome no <em>user</em>, parecia ser o amigo. Ambos sempre que tinham uma oportunidade, trocavam algumas palavras e o moreno sempre lhe dizia sobre as artes do <em>ProfessorChaos</em> e como ele as adorava, atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade de Stotch.</p>
  <p>E Marsh se divertia com isso, ver a maneira que o mais velho agia com os outros, no qual ele percebera que Stotch parecia sempre o mesmo, pelo menos a gentileza e o carinho estavam sempre ali, seja quem fosse.</p>
  <p>— Cara, você sabia que recebi um e-mail ontem do <em>ProfessorChaos</em>? — Falou Stan, contando alegremente.</p>
  <p>— É...? — Butters franziu o cenho, levemente confuso.</p>
  <p>— Sim, ele me pediu para analisar uma história dele. Não faço ideia porque ele me pediu isso, mas a história e o desenho eram incríveis! — Marsh dizia fascinado, lembrando-se do texto um pouco assustador que lera no site esquisito.</p>
  <p>Stotch arregalou seus olhos, sentindo-se levemente nervoso.</p>
  <p>Como assim ele recebera um e-mail? Será que Stan estava no meio de um dos seus usuários? Justo daqueles?</p>
  <p>Não, não podia ser!</p>
  <p>— ... Que tipo de e-mail? E que... história era? — Seu tom de voz estava um pouco baixo, nervoso, porém, Marsh pareceu não perceber.</p>
  <p>— Era sobre o homem dos cabelos e olhos negros que aparece pra quem abre a caixa de cadeado dourado. Era bem estranha, ele matou todos de um prédio e foi...</p>
  <p>O loiro simplesmente se perdeu nas palavras de Marsh, sentindo seu coração parar. Stan nem mesmo percebera quando o rosto do amigo ficara pálido.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu não mandei essa história pra ninguém!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Sua mente buscava todos os e-mails que mandara no dia anterior, tentando lembrar dos nomes e os endereços que enviara junto da história. Aquela história sequer havia sido terminada para que fosse postada, nem mesmo o desenho havia sido aperfeiçoado. Então como?</p>
  <p>
    <em>Será que Dougie faria isso?</em>
  </p>
  <p>— Você leu toda a história? Como era o site? — Stotch o interrompeu, causando confusão no mais alto. Stan percebeu a preocupação no amigo, sem entender os motivos, mas respondeu.</p>
  <p>— Sim, li tudo. Acabei de te contar que li. E bem, o site era todo preto, não tinha nem local pra comentário, nem pra acessar a página inicial ou outras histórias. Acho que o nome do site era <em>“darkworld.com”</em> ou algo assim.</p>
  <p>Novamente o coração de Stotch quase parou.</p>
  <p>Marsh notou a expressão assustado do amigo, como se o que acabasse de dizer fosse a pior coisa do mundo e isso o deixou ainda mais confuso.</p>
  <p>— O que foi cara? — Perguntou.</p>
  <p>— ... Tenho que ir pra casa checar um negócio. — Respondeu quase em um sussurro, saindo às pressas logo em seguida.</p>
  <p>Stan simplesmente ficou parado, ainda mais desorientado com o que acabara de acontecer. Por isso, ele apenas assistiu o amigo mais velho correr e sumir entre os corredores enquanto ele seguia para a sua sala.</p>
  <p>Minutos mais tarde, Marsh percebera que tinha revelado seu usuário para Butters, já que ele respondera o e-mail do rapaz.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Mais tarde, finalmente voltando para casa, Stan seguiu pelo parque, e se sentou nos bancos de madeira embaixo de uma árvore, enquanto comia um lanche que comprara no caminho, indagando o que faria assim que chegasse em sua casa.</p>
  <p>Desde o encontro com seus amigos no refeitório e a saída súbita de Butters, Marsh não encontrara nenhum de seus amigos. Kyle sempre ficava mais tempo que os outros, enquanto Kenny gostava de sair mais cedo. Cartman tinha ido embora e Stotch sumira, simplesmente não mandara um recado. Por isso, o moreno estava entediado e cheio de trabalhos para fazer.</p>
  <p>Stan admirava as pessoas caminhando pela praça, com crianças brincando na cancha de areia, jogando o pó umas nas outras. Elas pareciam se divertir, o fazendo imaginar quanto tempo não brincava livremente como elas. Como sua infância havia passado rápido demais e agora tinha que encarar a vida adulta.</p>
  <p>Mas sua mente também se perdia em outro pensamento, que surgira subitamente. O fato de ter revelado seu <em>user</em> para o amigo, que naquele momento saberia que seria descoberto. Quer dizer, ele poderia ter enviado para outros usuários, mas mesmo assim ele poderia descobrir algo.</p>
  <p>— Olá, moço!</p>
  <p>Stan virou sua cabeça para o lado, sem nem mesmo se assustar, encarando uma menina de vestido rosa e o cabelo castanho amarrado num rabo de cavalo. Muito fofa.</p>
  <p>— Olá, mocinha! — Saudou Marsh educadamente, sorrindo para a garota.</p>
  <p>— Moço, o que o senhor guarda nessa caixa? — Perguntou, com sua voz doce e infantil. Marsh apertou os olhos, fixando o olhar na garotinha, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer.</p>
  <p>— Caixa?</p>
  <p>— Sim! Essa aí. — Apontou para o lado do moreno no banco. Stan automaticamente seguiu com o olhar onde a garota mostrava.</p>
  <p>O rapaz conteve o ato de virar a cabeça para o lado enquanto indagava consigo mesmo sobre o que aquilo estava fazendo próximo a si.</p>
  <p>Uma caixa, de madeira maciça escura, talhada com desenhos muito bonitos e do comprimento de seus livros estava ao seu lado. Nela havia um cadeado dourado, um pouco grande para a fechadura, pendurado que reluzia com os fracos raios solares do sol que estava se pondo.</p>
  <p>— Ela não é minha. — Falou, se dirigindo a garotinha, erguendo o olhar para encará-la, mas a menina já não estava mais ali.</p>
  <p>Marsh a procurou, com o olhar, pelos cantos do parque até na cancha de areia, nada. Ela já havia sumido. Ele voltou a observar a caixa, se perguntando o que deveria fazer com ela.</p>
  <p>A pegou, notando o quanto era pesada, e tentou abrir, querendo descobrir o que havia lá dentro, mas ela estava bem trancada. Forçou um pouco o cadeado para baixo e nada. Levantou-a, atentando-se em todos os cantos do objeto, para quem sabe achar o nome ou algo que identificasse o dono, que poderia ter esquecido antes de Marsh aparecer.</p>
  <p>Sem sucesso, Stan pegou seu celular do bolso e tirou uma foto, postando num grupo de uma rede social, de seu bairro, com a pergunta se alguém teria perdido aquela caixa no parque. Ele esperou alguns minutos, sem reação alguma com seu post, por isso terminou de comer seu lanche e se levantou, levando o objeto para casa, para deixar guardado quando o dono aparecesse.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Algum tempo depois, após descansar e tomar um anho, Marsh ligou seu notebook, deitando sobre a cama. Ele abriu todas as suas redes sociais e assim que abriu sua caixa de e-mails, notou a resposta de <em>ProfessorChaos</em>, clicando sobre ela rapidamente.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>⊳✲~~✲~~✲~~✲⊲</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Butters estava à beira do desespero.</p>
  <p>Assim que voltara para sua casa, correndo, Butters ligou seu computador e correu caçar todos os seus e-mails, conferindo cada um deles, até mesmo os dos meses passados, apenas para verificar as histórias. Apesar do link não ser acessado mais, ele podia comparar com o que havia colado num documento a parte, apenas como um controle para saber o que mandou para quem.</p>
  <p>Ele comparou todos, link por link, nome dos e-mails com os endereços enviados, os nomes dos usuários e as histórias postadas no site — entrando num link que apenas poucos usuários possuíam, junto a uma senha pessoal —, pois devido a uma regra, ele não poderia excluir o que quer que postasse.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>2 – Tudo o que for postado aqui não poderá ser apagado ou editado.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Era uma regra que lembrava bem, pois foi a primeira coisa que achou completamente estranho no site, pois nem mesmo era possível editá-la, por isso deveria ter cuidado com o que fosse postado. Mas sabia que não poderia estar lá, ele nem mesmo tinha postado, no entanto, assim que rolara a página, encontrara a história por lá, postada da mesma maneira que deixara guardada em seus arquivos para editá-la mais tarde e também o desenho, um rascunho que tinha em uma de suas pastas.</p>
  <p>Butters se desesperou, de fato a história estava realmente lá, sem mesmo saber como havia parado por lá, pois tinha certeza absoluta que jamais postara.</p>
  <p>Por isso, voltou correndo aos seus e-mails enviados e tentou encontrar algo que tenha enviado com aquela história, nada. Simplesmente não havia nada que indicasse aquele link.</p>
  <p>Voltando ao topo da página, notou algo que sequer percebeu, um e-mail de <em>MarshOctopus</em>, junto de outros — respostas dos e-mails do dia anterior —, com o assunto “comentário sobre seu novo post”. Ele estranhou, afinal, eles dificilmente conversavam por ali, tudo era feito pelos aplicativos ou outros sites. Por isso apenas abriu, tentando usar aquilo como forma de se acalmar e pensar melhor no que havia acontecido.</p>
  <p>Entretanto, o efeito fora totalmente o contrário.</p>
  <p><em>MarshOctopus</em> respondia um e-mail, enviado pelo próprio Butters, sobre um link com uma história. O texto bem elaborado, coisa que ele fazia para enviar os pedidos aos escolhidos estava ali, trocado apenas de forma bem pessoal, junto a um link. Em resposta àquilo o rapaz falava sobre a história do homem dos cabelos e olhos negros, que matou todos num prédio, a mesma história que ouvira de Stan...</p>
  <p>Ele acabara de descobrir quem era a pessoa por trás daquele usuário.</p>
  <p>Não só isso, mas também o desespero apenas aumentou.</p>
  <p>Tentou entrar pelo link no e-mail, mesmo sabendo que o horário tinha se expirado havia horas, mas nada, como sabia.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>6 – Os links criados só poderão ser acessados UMA ÚNICA VEZ.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>7 – Os links criados serão expirados após algumas horas, no qual o dono do post pode decidir.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Era uma das regras que Stotch gostava, ele podia controlar o tempo e impedir que fosse acessado mais de uma vez ou ser compartilhado para qualquer um. Porém, agora naquele momento, ele percebia como aquilo era ruim. Ele sequer poderia acessar e confirmar com toda a certeza que daria naquela mesma página.</p>
  <p>Ele seguiu até o site novamente, clicando sobre a história postada e conferiu a <em>URL</em> no topo do navegador, notando ser as mesmas letras no endereço e então outro arrepio percorreu seu corpo.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Droga!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Butters seguiu até a área onde mostrava suas histórias postadas, organizados por data e sendo mostrados pelas imagens de seus desenhos e o título. Tentou clicar em diversos lugares, achando um local para excluir, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não seria possível, tentou até mesmo encontrar a área de edição, nada.</p>
  <p>Após tanto tentar e não obter sucesso, Butters ligou para seu amigo, que estava envolvido em algumas de suas tramoias, pelo menos superficialmente, que adorava usar um <em>nickname</em> de <em>GeneralDisarray</em>, — sempre o seguindo e de olho em tudo que acontecia envolvendo o loiro —, perguntando a ele se Dougie tinha feito aquela burrada.</p>
  <p>“Não, não fiz nada disso”, falou o rapaz ruivo no telefone, percebendo que tinha alguma coisa errada acontecendo.</p>
  <p>Dougie ajudava Stotch na criação de alguns e-mails, assim como no envio, no entanto, ele sequer havia mandado algo para <em>MarshOctopus</em>, nem mesmo sabia o endereço dele.</p>
  <p>Butters tentou manter a calma em seguida, porém, conforme tentava analisar o que recebera de Marsh, mais sua mente pensava no que havia acontecido e no que aconteceria...</p>
  <p>E ele não podia deixar <em>acontecer</em>.</p>
  <p>Por isso precisava tentar fazer alguma coisa, ainda tinham tempo. Talvez poucas horas, apenas falaria com Marsh e pediria que não fizesse nada de errado e que não tocasse nada.</p>
  <p>Melhor, que não abrisse nada.</p>
  <p>Por isso, sem poder excluir ou fazer qualquer coisa naquele <em>site</em>, ele digitou no aplicativo que eles usavam para conversar e mandou diversas mensagens, pedindo para que não abrisse a caixa, em hipótese alguma deveria fazê-lo.</p>
  <p>Após enviá-las, sem explicar os motivos de toda aquela preocupação, olhou o relógio, percebendo que Marsh ainda estava na faculdade.</p>
  <p>Stotch sentiu o nervosismo apenas crescendo em seu peito, imaginando que poderia fazer para ajudar Marsh e foi então que uma ideia surgiu em sua mente.</p>
  <p>O loiro respirou, tentando se acalmar. Decidiu abrir os outros e-mails, de todos os que enviou ontem, e começou a lê-los com cuidado. Pelo menos aqueles eram as pessoas certas, Stotch até mesmo confirmou sua caixa de envio, apenas para se certificar outra vez de que mais ninguém recebera algo enganado.</p>
  <p>Ainda assim, aquilo não fora capaz de acalmá-lo. Por isso, abriu seu editor de texto e começou a criar uma história curta, já imaginando o desenho que faria para acompanhar e enviar para Stan.</p>
  <p>Se não podia apagar suas histórias e desfazer o que tinha feito, ele mandaria uma nova história para quebrar os acontecimentos que estavam prestes a acontecer, assim nada de ruim aconteceria com ele.</p>
  <p>Pelo menos era o que ele achava.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>⊳✲~~✲~~✲~~✲⊲</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Stan outra vez ficara intrigado com a mensagem de Butters, se já não bastasse o amigo lhe pedindo para que avaliasse uma história.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>“Por favor, abra a caixa! Fiz uma versão especial para você da história e não se preocupe, não há nada de errado nela!”</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Como Butters sabia que ele estaria ali e veria a caixa naquele exato momento? Seu amigo estava o seguindo? Ele teria pedido para a garotinha vir e avisá-lo sobre ela?</p>
  <p>Marsh não compreendia o que estava acontecendo.</p>
  <p>Como é que Stotch sabia que ele levaria a caixa para casa? Estranho.</p>
  <p>No entanto, ele se sentiu tentado aquilo, afinal, se o amigo lhe enviara uma história para avaliação e ainda tivera o trabalho de lhe dar uma caixa daquela, fazendo uma surpresa, mesmo que um tanto bizarra.</p>
  <p>Stan encarou a caixa sobre sua mesa, cogitando se faria mesmo ou não, já que se sentia um pouco nervoso com a situação.</p>
  <p>Levou seu notebook até a mesa, deixando ao lado da caixa, que a segurou. Chacoalhou de leve, tentando ouvir alguma coisa lá dentro, mas devido a madeira grossa, não se ouvia muito. Forçou novamente o cadeado e não se abriu, então decidiu buscar algo para abrir em sua cozinha.</p>
  <p>Conforme buscava qualquer coisa para aquilo, ele pensou no pedido estranho e também na história, percebendo como aquilo estava muito parecido com o texto que lera, exceto pela mensagem e a garotinha.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Será que... ele está tentando me assustar?</em>
  </p>
  <p>O moreno sempre dissera que estava à procura de obras que o assustassem, e ele dizia o tempo todo para Butters aquilo. Por isso, imaginou que poderia ser aquilo, uma pegadinha que combinasse com a história.</p>
  <p>Marsh encontrou um martelo de carne, achando que seria suficiente, jogado numa gaveta e o levou até seu quarto. Agora mais calmo, com a ideia de ser uma brincadeira de Stotch, ele se dirigiu até a caixa, entretanto, ao chegar em frente ao objeto, notou que o cadeado estava aberto, fazendo-o franzir o cenho em indagação.</p>
  <p>Como é que ele se abrira?</p>
  <p>Sentiu um arrepio tomando o seu corpo.</p>
  <p>Pousou o martelo na mesa, ao lado da caixa, e a abriu, um tanto nervoso. O que ele viu fez seu estômago se revirar e esquecer o momento estranho de segundos atrás, e quase vomitar seu lanche de mais cedo.</p>
  <p>Havia uma foto, de um homem com um olhar sombrio e sorriso assustador por cima, como se escondesse uma parte de um intestino já começando a se decompor. Ele se afastou rapidamente do objeto e assim que o cheiro forte do órgão percorreu o cômodo, Marsh se dirigiu ao banheiro e vomitou tudo o que tinha.</p>
  <p>Completamente enojado, assustado, sem saber o que fazer, ele pegou seu celular, jogando sobre o criado-mudo e decidiu ligar para Butters, questioná-lo sobre que porra era aquela na caixa, mas percebeu que seu celular estava desligado.</p>
  <p>Ele ligou, notando que a bateria estava cheia e ele teria estranhado aquilo, se não tivesse mais irritado com o presente idiota do amigo, se é que poderia considerá-lo assim.</p>
  <p>Várias notificações chegaram ao mesmo tempo, assim que o sistema do telefone se estabeleceu, percebendo mensagens do <em>ProfessorChaos</em>, porém, ele ignorou completamente, não queria saber de nada no momento, apenas questioná-lo.</p>
  <p>Por isso, seguiu até o aplicativo de sms e enviou uma pergunta, muito irado e enojado, sentindo seu estômago se revirar outra vez. Ele jogara seu celular na cama assim que terminou de enviar o texto e olhou para a caixa de madeira, voltando a sentir a ânsia e correndo ao banheiro outra vez.</p>
  <p>Quando terminou de limpar sua boca, sentindo as lágrimas do esforço para pôr tudo para fora, ele voltou ao seu quarto, imaginando o que faria com aquela caixa.</p>
  <p>E assim que se dirigiu até ela, encarando a foto do homem esquisito, lembrou novamente da história, da garota que encontrou o mesmo homem na escada antes de matá-la e sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e suas mãos começarem a tremer.</p>
  <p><em>Isso é uma história boba!</em> Pensou para si mesmo.</p>
  <p>Querendo se afastar daquela caixa, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos idiotas sobre a história e os questionamentos daquele intestino ser real, Stan se virou e viu...</p>
  <p>Havia um homem parado muito próximo de si, com seus olhos negros como o fundo de um abismo e um sorriso macabro estampado no rosto, segurando uma faca ainda limpa na mão.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>⊳✲~~✲~~✲~~✲⊲</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Butters tinha terminado sua nova história, o que demorou mais tempo do que achou que aconteceria, mas, estava pronta para ser postada no site e mandar o link para Stan, para que pudesse desfazer o que tinha acontecido. Por isso ele se apressou em escanear seu desenho e jogar na pasta destinada aos seus posts.</p>
  <p>Assim que movera os arquivos e abriu a janela do navegador, pronto para digitar a URL do site, seu celular tocou, notificando uma mensagem. O loiro pegou rapidamente o aparelho, lembrando-se naquele momento que deveria ligar para o moreno antes de enviar o e-mail, para pedir que ele estivesse preparado em frente ao computador, contudo, percebeu que nem precisaria, já que a mensagem era de Marsh, que parecia também o procurar.</p>
  <p>Ele abriu a notificação apressadamente, lendo-a, notando que havia alguma coisa errada. Seu amigo parecia exaltado, até mesmo xingando Stotch como se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa. E claro, ele logo entendeu sobre o que se tratava, principalmente quando o moreno comentou da caixa com as entranhas dentro.</p>
  <p>Seu sangue gelou e sua respiração passou a acelerar gradativamente, tornando-se audível, enquanto suas mãos suaram e ele sentiu a fraqueza de suas pernas surgir, Butters apenas não caiu por estar sentado na cadeira.</p>
  <p>Então Stan tinha achado a caixa e agora abrira...</p>
  <p>Com as mãos trêmulas, Stotch decidiu ligar para o moreno, procurando o número dele na agenda telefônica com dificuldade, até achar e começar a chamar.</p>
  <p>Foram dez toques antes de cair na caixa postal.</p>
  <p>O loiro tentou mais uma vez e depois outra, mas nada, todas elas davam na caixa postal do amigo. Ele se levantou subitamente da cadeira, derrubando-a no chão e então passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, enquanto tentou pela última vez ligar para Marsh, deixando a sensação de que algo acontecera com o amigo ainda mais forte em seu peito.</p>
  <p>Na verdade, ele sabia que algo de ruim havia acontecido.</p>
  <p>O loiro sabia das consequências do site e de suas histórias, entretanto, nunca na vida imaginara que um dia aquilo chegaria até Marsh. Simplesmente não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido. Sequer conseguia formular como aquilo ocorreu e que agora não conseguia fazer mais nada.</p>
  <p>Butters jogou o celular na cama enquanto pensava o que faria agora. Ele tinha que ir até o apartamento do moreno, ver se ele estava bem, que estivesse apenas se desesperando _à toa. Porém, se algo acontecera? O que ele faria? E como pararia?</p>
  <p>— Droga! — Exclamou, enquanto cerrava seus punhos com força.</p>
  <p>Stotch se dirigiu ao computador, acessando o site e procurando pela história. Ele tentou excluí-la outra vez, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não levaria nada. Por isso, com a tentativa tola, pegou seu arquivo com a história e a copiou, colando na área de texto e depois inseriu a imagem no local correto. Sem conferir, postou, carregando a página quase que instantaneamente, exibindo sua nova história.</p>
  <p>Gerou a URL de compartilhamento e copiou o link, abrindo a guia do e-mail com pressa, jogando o endereço na área em branco e digitou o e-mail pessoal de Marsh, enviando sem nem mesmo assunto ou qualquer outra coisa.</p>
  <p>Não sabia se aquilo adiantaria, porém, se Stan ainda estivesse bem, ele o faria ler e depois explicaria tudo o que estava acontecendo.</p>
  <p>Assim que a mensagem de e-mail enviado surgiu na tela, Stotch se preparou para ir até o apartamento do amigo, pegando sua bolsa sobre a mesa, mas antes mesmo que pudesse sair da frente do computador, viu uma notificação na tela, que um novo e-mail havia chegado. Butters não teria dado importância naquele momento, exceto se aquela nova mensagem não tivesse sido enviada de seu próprio endereço.</p>
  <p>Seus olhos se arregalaram, sentindo um arrepio em todo seu corpo.</p>
  <p>— O que é isso...? — Sua voz era um sussurro nervoso.</p>
  <p>Lentamente, Butters pegou o mouse, receoso, e levou o ponteiro até o arquivo novo, nervoso demais com o conteúdo que havia por ali.</p>
  <p>Ao clicar, sentiu todo o ar fugir de seus pulmões.</p>
  <p>Havia apenas um link, sem texto ou qualquer outra coisa, igual o que enviara para Marsh, mas sabendo que aquele era diferente.</p>
  <p>Sem querer fazer aquilo, indo mais no impulso, clicou sobre o endereço especificado, sendo redirecionado direto para a tela do site — tão conhecido e macabro —, de leitura, na mesma história que Stan lera.</p>
  <p>Por um momento Stotch sentiu-se confuso, mas logo voltou a se preocupar. Ele sabia que aquilo não funcionaria com ele, afinal, o dono do post não podia sofrer consequências ao postar suas próprias histórias, porém, aquilo tinha um significado e isso o preocupava demais.</p>
  <p>E como uma resposta as suas dúvidas, outro e-mail surgiu, desta vez de um endereço nunca visto, mas desta vez o loiro decidiu ignorar, nem mesmo leu o assunto, percebera que estava perdendo tempo demais com sua caixa de entrada. Por isso saiu correndo pela porta de seu quarto, decidido a correr o mais rápido que podia até o apartamento de Stan.</p>
  <p>Foi apenas o tempo de Butters sair, que seu e-mail do endereço desconhecido se abrir sozinho, sem nem mesmo alguém clicar sobre ela.</p>
  <p>Tendo apenas a mensagem em vermelho:</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Você quebrou algumas regras do nosso site, sendo elas:</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>É contra as regras se arrepender da história postada.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Proibido postar outra história que modifique a história anterior.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Por isso estaremos excluindo sua nova postagem e encaminhando sua última postagem.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Divirta-se!"</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Nenhum autor sofria as consequências impostas por suas criações, exceto quando se quebrava alguma regra e a história era reenviada para ser acessada.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>⊳✲~~✲~~✲~~✲⊲</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Desde que descobrira o site de postagem, Butters imaginou que tudo seria tranquilo, que se ele tivesse todo o cuidado do mundo, nada de ruim lhe aconteceria. Porém, agora estava enganado e ele sentia muito medo do que estava por vir.</p>
  <p>Meses atrás, o pequeno Stotch sofrera ataques dos internautas e também do pessoal da faculdade, tudo por conta de seus desenhos macabros e "doentios". Cada pessoa que surgia, lhe falava coisas horríveis, e boa parte sugeria que tudo aquilo que o jovem fazia, deveria lhe acontecer, mesmo que fossem coisas cruéis. Butters criava artes horripilantes e coisas que envolviam muito sangue, e às vezes cenas brutais, como o "Jantar Humano" ou o "O Ritual".</p>
  <p>Ele chegara até a duvidar de si mesmo, se questionando se ele era tão louco assim, no entanto, logo percebeu que aquilo que ele gostava ou desejava não o definia como pessoa.</p>
  <p>Ele ainda amava coisas fofas, era sempre gentil e carinhoso com seus amigos e pessoas, as ajudava sempre que podia e era muito atencioso. Por isso, ele tentou ignorar tudo aquilo, mas não conseguiu. A comunidade <em>hater</em> das <em>creppypastas</em> simplesmente surgiu e começou a atacar os outros e a ele, então Butters pensou em agir.</p>
  <p>Não lembrava como, mas num dia, numa história do fandom, ele descobriu a lenda de um site, onde era possível se postar histórias e fazer todas elas acontecerem na vida real, mas só para quem as lesse. Stotch achou tudo aquilo muito interessante e pensou que seria legal, pelo menos para se vingar de seus colegas.</p>
  <p>Ele não pegaria pesado, não teria essa coragem. Porém, um leve susto cairia bem.</p>
  <p>Sendo assim, no outro dia surgiu um e-mail, que continha um link, redirecionando para um site de postagem, que prometia fazer suas histórias acontecerem. Mesmo receoso no momento, clicou e foi levado a uma área com regras, uma caixinha para aceitar os termos e um espaço de login.</p>
  <p>As regras eram esquisitas, no entanto não julgou, afinal, a aparência do site era bizarra e com certeza não poderia ser outros tipos de história.</p>
  <p>E seu fandom era <em>creppypasta</em>, não podia escrever outros tipos de coisa que não fossem para dar medo nos leitores.</p>
  <p>Assim que realizou o cadastro, leu tudo o que devia, fez as configurações necessárias e realizou sua primeira postagem, pegando, logo após, um dos e-mails que uma vez vira nos comentários de uma das pessoas o xingando e esperou.</p>
  <p>No começo ele achou que aquilo fosse mentira, que era uma coisa idiota, quando o resultado demorou para surgir, mas assim que chegou um e-mail da sua vítima, percebeu como o site cumpria com o que lhe prometera. O rapaz da mensagem simplesmente o xingava ainda mais, falando que após ler a história, uma coisa horrível tinha acontecido com ele, da mesma maneira que a lenda, e que agora ele iria expor <em>ProfessorChaos.</em></p>
  <p>Butters teve medo naquele momento, mesmo que fosse pouco, ele ainda pensou que poderia ser julgado da pior forma possível se soubessem o que aconteceu e que estava completamente envolvido, só que isso passou quando descobriu do mesmo usuário que os e-mails haviam sumidos, que ele não podia nem entrar mais no site novamente, nem mesmo usando a URL.</p>
  <p>E foi aí que o loiro percebeu que poderia se vingar das pessoas maldosas sem ser pego e sem sofrer mais.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Mas agora estava tudo dando errado.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ele nunca postara nada pesado, não pensava em matar ninguém, mas neste momento, Stan estava correndo perigo e Butters sentia mais medo conforme o caminho até o apartamento do amigo se aproximava.</p>
  <p>Por que justo seu amigo?</p>
  <p>E por que uma história como aquela, que ele apenas postaria numa outra rede social e não num site qualquer? Butters não conseguia entender como aquilo foi acontecer ou quem fez... Apenas sentia medo, muito medo e uma sensação enorme de culpa enchendo seu peito.</p>
  <p>Simplesmente queria chorar, em especial quando por fim chegou em frente à construção. Stotch teve que respirar fundo antes de entrar, já logo notando que uma aura pesada se instalava por todo o local.</p>
  <p>No hall de entrada, não havia nada nem ninguém, nem um ser sequer para lhe impedir de adentrar o prédio. Seu corpo se arrepiou com o possível acontecimento, se baseado em sua história.</p>
  <p>Mas ele simplesmente ignorou os pensamentos naquele momento, apenas para lhe dar mais coragem e correr até o apartamento de Stan.</p>
  <p>Subiu as escadas com pressa e logo já estava no primeiro andar, notando o silêncio que havia em cada porta que passava na frente.</p>
  <p>O cheiro de metal se espalhava no ar, pelo menos era o que seu psicológico lhe fazia imaginar, arrepiando todo seu corpo e fazendo seu estômago se contorcer. Seu peito doía, dificultando ainda mais sua respiração conforme se aproximava da porta do amigo enquanto a vontade de chorar ressurgia.</p>
  <p>Ele apurava seus ouvidos, esperando algum ruído dentro do prédio ou de todos os apartamentos próximos ou do seu amigo, querendo que apenas fosse sua impressão, causada pela culpa e o medo, entretanto, nada era ouvido, apenas seus próprios passos no piso.</p>
  <p>E ele não sabia se aquilo era bom ou não.</p>
  <p>Após poucos minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade, Butters estava em frente a porta. Ele bateu algumas vezes, receoso e mais baixo que podia, querendo não chamar atenção de nenhuma pessoa ou <em>daquele</em> que imaginava estar por aí, mas ninguém atendia.</p>
  <p>Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seus nervos. Levou a mão a maçaneta e a girou, notando que estava destrancada, causando outra onda de nervosismo. Abriu-a com cuidado, espiando cautelosamente o interior do apartamento.</p>
  <p>Como parecia estar tudo em ordem, abriu tudo o que podia e adentrou devagar, olhando para todos os cantos, esperando alguma coisa surgir de qualquer canto do local, mas não havia nada. Stotch se dirigiu até outro cômodo, diretamente ao quarto, onde já conhecia o caminho.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ao chegar na porta do cômodo, que estava escancarada, a cena que viu fez o ácido estomacal se virar em seu estômago, ameaçando subir para sua garganta e expelir por sua boca tudo o que comera no dia. Seu peito se apertou ainda mais, sua respiração se desestabilizou ainda mais, completamente descontrolada, enquanto suas pernas tremiam e aquela vontade de chorar já o perturbava.</p>
  <p>Aquilo parecia um pesadelo, e dos piores.</p>
  <p>O loiro jamais imaginou que veria um amigo caído no chão, com sangue para todo lado e brutalmente mutilado. E o pior, que ele havia sido o culpado.</p>
  <p>Stan tinha sua barriga aberta, que seguia da ponta do estômago até a região pubiana, com suas entranhas para fora. Os olhos azuis cobaltos encaravam a porta, completamente opacos. Seu corpo ainda não tinha a coloração cinzenta dos cadáveres, na verdade, parecia ainda quente e expressivo.</p>
  <p>Stotch sentiu suas lágrimas escorrerem por sua bochecha, ainda não conseguindo acreditar no que via, muito menos no que tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Era tudo culpa dele. Tudo culpa da sua estupidez de pensar que achar que estava fazendo um bem para si e para seus amigos artistas. Agora um amigo dele pagava as consequências e isso o machucava demais.</p>
  <p>Butters queria correr para um lugar longe dali para gritar, chorar e pedir desculpas para o amigo e para todos os outros que fizera mal, mas conseguia apenas ficar parado, encarando o corpo do moreno, enquanto um nó se instalava em sua garganta, junto a dor em seu peito que aumentava gradativamente. Por que ele tinha aceitado fazer aquilo? Por quê...?</p>
  <p>Se aproximou devagar do corpo de Marsh, sentindo a ânsia ainda mais forte e a tristeza se aprofundando em seu coração. Ele olhou em volta, tentando se acalmar e não prestar atenção demais ao amigo, notando que Marsh parecia estar envolvido em alguma atividade antes da sua morte.</p>
  <p>Butters podia ver os papéis espalhados sobre a mesa, o notebook ligado aberto, porém desligado e ao seu lado, um martelo, a caixa de madeira que Stan lhe avisara antes, aberta, com o cadeado dourado ao lado e um intestino começando a se decompor.</p>
  <p>Voltou seus olhos para o corpo de Stan, desta vez sem se segurar, vomitando tudo o que podia. Devido ao esforço, suas lágrimas surgiram ainda mais e Stotch não se segurou, se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de Stan e começou a chorar, que começou devagar até se intensificar, soluçando.</p>
  <p>Seu peito doía demais.</p>
  <p>O loiro tocou o rosto do amigo, fechando seus olhos cravados para a porta.</p>
  <p>— Me desculpe, Stan... — Sussurrou entre os soluços — Me desculpe... Realmente sinto muito. Eu não queria que isso te acontecesse... — Voltou a chorar, ainda mais intensamente que antes.</p>
  <p>Stotch realmente sentia-se mal, verdadeiramente machucado. Jamais imaginou que um ato seu faria mal a alguém próximo dele.</p>
  <p>Moveu seus olhos devagar, criando coragem para olhar outra vez o ferimento no corpo de Marsh e ele teria tido outro ataque de vômito se algo nas mãos do amigo não tivesse lhe chamado atenção naquele momento.</p>
  <p>Ao lado do corpo, muito próximo do intestino jogado no chão, o amigo segurava um papel em suas mãos, algo que o loiro sequer deveria ter olhado, porém, seus olhos se fixaram na imagem, causando um desespero e uma dor ainda maior em seu coração</p>
  <p>Uma imagem, de um homem de cabelos e olhos negros como o abismo, de expressão completamente assustadora e sombria encarava a imagem, com a cabeça levemente baixa e um sorriso sorrateiro e maldoso no rosto. Num pulo, Butters se levantou do chão, quase caindo devido a fraqueza em suas pernas, se afastando do corpo de Marsh, como se fosse alguém infectado.</p>
  <p>Ele automaticamente se lembrou de sua lenda, onde Lisa olhava, na mão de seu namorado, a foto do assassino e que logo depois, ela o encontrava no pé da escada antes de ser morta brutalmente por ele e ter seu intestino levado, para posteriormente ser guardado na caixa e ser encontrado por outra pessoa, que repetiria o ciclo. Era a parte que faltava encaixar na história incompleta.</p>
  <p>Stotch, apesar da dor que sentia encarando o amigo, se perguntou se aquilo aconteceria consigo e porquê, já que donos dos posts não podiam sofrer as consequências.</p>
  <p>Não, isso não aconteceria, <em>certo</em>?</p>
  <p>Como um clique rápido em sua mente, Butters seguiu até o notebook de Stan, lembrando-se da história que havia enviado para o moreno, para que ele lesse e pudesse sobreviver. Ligou o aparelho, que demorou um pouco e logo seguiu até a caixa de entrada do amigo, vendo a mensagem ainda não lida.</p>
  <p>Clicou sobre ela e logo sobre o link, abrindo o navegador e carregando a página. No entanto, a surpresa de encontrar a mensagem “Postagem não encontrada” foi maior e aquilo o deixou atordoado. Ele recarregou a página várias vezes, como se aquilo fosse um erro, afinal, ele vira quando a mensagem de “postagem com sucesso” surgiu.</p>
  <p>O loiro saiu da conta do amigo, no e-mail, e entrou na sua a procura de uma mensagem que lhe disse o que acontecera com sua história.</p>
  <p>E lá estava ela, lhe avisando sobre a quebra de regras.</p>
  <p>Então tudo fez sentido para o menor, o link enviando antes para que lesse e depois e mensagem das regras. O <em>site</em> havia lhe feito ler sua própria história para que então pudesse pagar a punição.</p>
  <p>Saiu correndo do apartamento, aos tropeços, desejando que aquilo não lhe acontecesse, imaginando que daria trabalho ao assassino. Ele não iria facilitar me nada, não, na verdade ele iria escapar. E assim que conseguisse, voltaria para se despedir de maneira correta de Stan, lhe contaria, em seu enterro, o que ele fizera e como se arrependia tanto. Entretanto, naquele momento precisava fugir, apenas sobreviver e mudar o que fizera.</p>
  <p>Por isso, seguiu diretamente para a escada, ironicamente seguindo sua história, mesmo que não quisesse, mas que agora não importava. Era o único meio de sair, já que a construção não possuía elevador.</p>
  <p>Assim que chegou na escada, pronto para descer e disparar para a porta que não ficava muito longe dali, notou a presença de alguém parado lá embaixo, vestido de preto.</p>
  <p>Seu corpo paralisou, o suor passou a encharcar suas mãos, o ar pareceu insuficiente naquele momento. Seu coração já batia tão rápido que fazia seu peito doer e as lágrimas, de medo, surgiram novamente, escorrendo como uma cascata.</p>
  <p>O homem no pé da escada parecia não se importar com o desespero do loiro, ele apenas o encarava com seu olhar penetrante e assustador, com um sorriso extremamente malicioso enquanto em uma mão segurava uma faca ensanguentada e na outra um intestino ainda pingando sangue, deixando rastro pelo piso escuro do prédio.</p>
  <p>Butters não conseguiu mexer suas pernas, estava sem reação naquele momento, nem mesmo quando o assassino começou a subir a escada lentamente até a direção do menor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>⊳✲~~✲~~✲~~✲⊲</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Mais tarde, quando a polícia apareceu através de uma denúncia, do prédio vizinho, de que algo estava errado no local, a cena que os oficiais encontraram fora uma carnificina.</p>
  <p>Além dos rastros de sangue e pegadas marcadas pelo mesmo líquido que levavam para todos os locais, em cada apartamento, os moradores foram encontrados mortos, em posições e locais variados da residência. Todos tinham suas barrigas abertas, com os intestinos para fora ou até mesmo jogada em outro canto, longe do corpo.</p>
  <p>Um verdadeiro <em>caos</em>.</p>
  <p>Conforme vasculhavam o local, mais corpos encontravam, tendo assim a certeza de que todos do prédio foram vítimas de um assassinato cruel.</p>
  <p>Porém, havia uma delas que não era morador dali que fora descoberto horas depois de investigações. Um jovem identificado como Leopold Butters Stotch.</p>
  <p>Era o único visitante naquele momento, no qual descobrira que ele tentou fugir do assassino, devido as suas digitais e pegadas espalhadas pelo lugar todo. Entretanto, de nada adiantou.</p>
  <p>O loiro fora encontrado na cozinha, com a mesma expressão assustadas das outras vítimas, com seus olhos azuis árticos opacos encarando o nada, completamente apavorado, enquanto sua barriga estava aberta, com seus órgãos para fora, jogados como se o assassino apenas quisesse causar uma bagunça.</p>
  <p>Entretanto, o que havia de diferente de todos os mortos, e que a polícia não conseguia entender após horas de busca, era o porquê ele fora o único a ter seu intestino levado.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Após dias de investigação, os policias do local nunca descobriram nada sobre o crime horrendo no prédio Villars, na cidade de South Park, nem mesmo a ligação que todos os moradores tinham um com o outro. Os oficiais também jamais encontraram pistas sobre o assassino, nem mesmo as câmeras de segurança, do lado de fora do prédio, mostravam alguém entrando, além de Butters, ou saindo após os crimes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Eles também sequer souberam da existência da caixa, que sumira do quarto do Stan, como se nunca tivesse existido. Também nunca viram os e-mails trocados entre os garotos ou os enviados por Stotch, pois haviam sido todos excluídos automaticamente. E eles também nunca souberam sobre o site e a história postada.</p>
  <p>A única coisa que acharam, que os oficiais não sabiam o que fazer com aquilo, fora o desenho de Butters, que estava sobre a mesa de sua casa, intitulada a "A Caixa do Cadeado Dourado" e o arquivo da história aberta em seu computador, com as mesmas características dos crimes.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quero agradecer a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin"> ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)</a> pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um ótimo trabalho &lt;3 Desta vez ela não me ouviu reclamar tanto kkkk. Mas teve que sofrer em ver o que tinha aqui... Sorry... T_T<br/>Aliás, dou meus créditos a minha irmã por ter tirado da cabeça uma história muito boa dessas! Eu apenas modifiquei algumas coisas para se encaixar na minha história! &lt;3</p><p>Bom, então, o que acharam da história? Pesada?<br/>Essa história estava mais que pronta e eu iria encaixar no shipp que fosse kkkk. Mas Stutters veio a calhar, como se a fic fosse pra eles! Não é uma fic que eu tenho gostado, sendo esta a única até agora. As outras eu tive minhas inseguranças, mas esta eu realmente não gostei. Só que achei o resultado satisfatório, então não tenho que ficar reclamando heheh. Ao menos teve o que queria colocar e estou contente por isso!!</p><p>Vocês ficaram tristes? Eu fiquei um pouquinho, mas só com a parte sentimental mesmo, de resto eu fiz o que eu queria, apesar de estar ainda "leve".<br/>Enfim, não tenho muito o que dizer, simplesmente essa fic não me deixa ter comentários sobre ela.</p><p>Espero que tenha gostado.</p><p> </p><p>Enfim, é isso! &lt;3</p><p>Beijos =3<br/>Até mais!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>